The Fourth Sister
by ClemenceLawless
Summary: Prue, Piper and Phoebe meet their unknown sister. Their grandma appears with chocking news about Prue. And both Piper and Prue struggle with their feelings for each other. Will they be able to reveal their feelings for one another? AU


Title: The fourth sister

Pairing: Prue/Piper

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

Summary: Prue, Piper and Phoebe meet their unknown sister. Their grandma appears with chocking news about Prue. And both Piper and Prue struggle with their feelings for each other. Will they be able to reveal their feeling for one another? AU

Prue, Piper and Phoebe sat in the sofa. Phoebe watched TV while Piper and Prue read books. They had been sitting like this for a few hours, since they had nothing to do. Piper looked up from her book and looked over to Prue. Prue's face was concentrating and without emotion, she was always like this when she read a book. Piper loved how her blue grey eyes tensed and sparkled, but she loved everything about her. She loved her voice, her smell, her touch, her everything. She had recently realised that she has a crush on Prue; no she was in love with her. But she knew that they couldn't be together. They were sisters and it was forbidden to have a relationship with you sister.

Suddenly it knocked on the door.

"Who can it be at this late hour" Phoebe asked the other two while walking to the door.

Both Prue and Piper shook their heads and Piper went back to her book. Prue watched her with fascination. It took all her power to not walk over there, take Piper in her arms and kiss her. Prue had always admired Piper but when had it turned into love? She wanted her so bad but she was 100% sure that Piper would not feel the same and think it was weird and unnatural. Not only was she a woman but she was also her sister. Well, Prue didn't care about Piper being a woman.

"Prue! Piper! Come here!" Phoebe screamed.

They rolled their eyes at the same and both thought. _'What has Phoebe done now?'_ They stood up and walked to the front door. When they got there, they starred in awe at the visitor. She looked like them and she had brown eyes like Piper and Phoebe.

"Who is this, Phoebe?" Prue asked, sensing magic from the stranger, and put Piper behind her, as if to protect her.

"I'm Paige and I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt my sisters." The stranger answered calmly.

"Sister? We don't have a fourth sister, if we were four, we wouldn't be the charmed ones." Piper said in chock.

"I know. I didn't believe it at first either but then this older woman popped up and she told me that I was your sister and that I should come here and explain."

"Grams? You talked to grams?" Prue said and prepared to move forward but Piper took her hand to stop her.

"Actually I did." Another voice said and everybody looked at the stairs.

There stood Grams.

"Is this the truth, Grams? We didn't…" Prue began.

"It's true, Prudence. But there is more to it." Grams interrupted.

"And now she is going to tell us, we're not the charmed ones." Phoebe said both annoyed and sad at the same time.

"Don't worry, you are the charmed ones. Now you are."

"I don't understand. We are four in here. The charmed ones are three…"

"Phoebe. Prue is not you and Piper's sister. She was adopted because her parents died when she was born and her mother was a powerful witch, she passed it on to Prudence."

"So Grams, you say that Prue and me aren't really sisters." Piper stated.

Suddenly she couldn't stop herself, if she and Prue weren't sisters then would they be able to get together? She took Prue in her arms and kissed her desperately on her mouth. Prue's mouth is so soft and tastes so good, like strawberries. She realised then that she had basically jumped on her so she stopped and let go of Prue.

"I'm sorry Prue but I love you so much. I can't take it anymore and I know you think…"

She was interrupted, not by words but that Prue was kissing her. She immediately responded and their kiss deepened instantly. They kissed for a while and then Piper could feel Prue's tongue in her mouth. She opened to let Prue's tongue massage her own. When their tongues met they felt their magic spread though their bodies into the other. Soon breathing became hard to do so they parted and each inhaled deeply.

They looked at the door, only to find out that Phoebe, Paige and Grams had left them. They looked at each other; their eyes sparkled in a different way.

"I'm so in love you Piper. I have been for years but I didn't tell you because I believed we were sisters and that you didn't feel the same for me."

"We didn't know Prue but now we can be legally together. I have been in love with you for a while too."

"Yes, we can. So shall we go upstairs and look for the others?"

"I suppose we should. We have to get to know Paige."

They went upstairs hand in hand and they were truly happy.

The End


End file.
